A Furuba Christmas Carol
by hatorigurl97
Summary: Christmas is here at the Sohma estate! lots of candy, mistletoe and hyperpeoplewhoaresupposedtoberesponsiblebutreallyaren'tifyouknowwhoImean. Lots of fun, laughs for the whole family! Read and Review!
1. It's the 23rd!

Chapter 1

Just before dawn. What a lovely time. That meant that soon, the crisp winter sun would peep above the horizon, the whole world would be waking up, and most importantly, it would soon be breakfast time. Sure enough, the smell of chocolate chip pancakes started drifting through the house. Kyo rolled over in bed, smiling slightly. Then, he realized that he wasn't going to get any if he didn't get out of bed and go down to the kitchen. He tried to roll out, but got stuck in the covers. He flipped upside down out of bed and hit his head on the floor.

"Damn!" he cursed quietly. He untangled himself and threw on a sweatshirt and jeans. Stumbling down the stairs, he made his way to the kitchen where he found Tohru flipping pancakes.

"Oh, hi, Kyo-kun! What are you doing this morning?" Tohru peppily asked, while spilling chocolate chips on the floor.

"Unngh," he responded.

"Oh... that's nice! Don't you like chocolate chip pancakes?" She inquired the sleepy cat.

Of course, he didn't respond, but that instant Shigure popped into the room.

'Helooo all! Guess what? We're having everyone over for Christmas! AND THE FIRST ONE TO ARRIVE IS GOING TO BE...OH LOOK HE'S HERE!" he yelled with glee.

"What the hell... it's Christmas already? Are you kidding me?" a confused Kyo asked.

"But of course, Kyon-Kichi! It's the 23rd! Didn't you know?" At that instant, Aaya popped into the room.

"Oh my gosh... WHAT SORT OF RETARDS NEVER TOLD ME IT WAS CHRISTMAS?" Kyo screamed to the people surrounding him in the kitchen.

"We thought you were smart enough to figure it out for yourself, but apparently you're more of an idiot than we though," said Yuki, who had just appeared in the kitchen.

"Sohma-kun! Would you like some pancakes?" Tohru cheerfully asked.

"Sure... they look very good, Miss Honda," Yuki replied.

"Oh, I bet they aren't that good- I had to make them in a rush because you know, it's two days until Christmas and I have to get the house ready and buy my presents and make the food and and and... OOH! AND! AND! I have to remind Uo and Hana to come! They're staying, right?" Shigure nodded, while Tohru started to get out of breath.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY!" Shigure yelled. (He's Aaya-hyper) "This is how we're going to do things. We are going to have the following in rooms together: Tohru, Uo, Hana, and Kisa; Yuki, Haru, Momiji, and Kyo; and the one and only Mabudachi Trio!"

"WHY THE DO I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH THAT EFFING YUKI?" Kyo yelled.

"Really, Kyon-Kichi, all that yelling isn't good for your blood pressure or complexion... I see no reason why you wouldn't want to sleep with your little friends... of course, you can always sleep with us..." Aaya said.

"I've had it! I'm leaving!" Kyo grabbed his wallet from the counter and stormed out the door, muttering "SOB…sneaky underhanded SOB…" under his breath. (yeah, sorry, I loved that line from the manga…)

"Well um... Miss Honda? Is there anything that we can do to help?" Yuki asked.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I was going to have Shigure and Aaya do the groceries, and I was hoping you could stay here to help me with putting up the decorations," Tohru piped up.

"WHY OF COURSE I'LL GO WITH AAYA FOR FOOD! Come, come, Aaya, we must go get food!"

"Yes, we must! And we must also buy lots of candy! Lots and Lots and Lots and Lots and Lots and Lots and Lots and lots! And I need a new hairbrush, too..." Aaya and Shigure bounced out of the door to Aaya's car (duh, Shigure doesn't have one, he doesn't even have a license).

"So... let's get started! I think there are some boxes in the basement that have stuff in them," Tohru told Yuki. "And Shigure left some pine garlands that he bought the other day right here. I'll start hanging them up!"

Yuki went down to the basement to take the boxes up. When he came back up, Tohru was dancing to a Christmas CD in the stereo set while hanging up the garlands. She kept tripping over herself, and more than once she fell over the ladder. Yuki sighed and went over to help her up.

"Oh, thank you, Yuki-kun!" Tohru exclaimed breathlessly.

For the next hour, they went around putting up holly and pine garlands and little snowmen on the tables. Occasionally, they would both sing to the CD. Then, just before noon, when the first of the guests were supposed to arrive, Tohru's favorite song played: "I'll be home for Christmas". Yuki was outside, putting a wreath on the door, when he heard Tohru crying.

"Why are you crying, Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"Well.. Sniff... this was my Mom's favorite Christmas song.. it always makes me think of her when I hear it... because it made her feel like Dad was coming back. I guess it was because she really truly loved him that she felt this way," Tohru cried.

Yuki came towards her through the doorway. "It's okay... you're fine. This was always my favorite song, too... it made me feel like- Akito..." Yuki cut himself out and looked up to hide his tears. Then he realized where they were.

"Tohru... look up..." He whispered.

She looked up, and hanging above their heads was mistletoe. Yuki slowly pulled Tohru closer to him, and they drew nearer together until their lips were touching. Tohru put her arms around his neck, and they walked backwards into the living room. They sat down on the couch. Suddenly, the bells on the front door rang.

"Tohru? Are you here?" Two sets of footsteps entered into the hall. Tohru and Yuki pulled away from each other, and Tohru hopped up and ran to the door.

"UO-CHAN! HANA-CHAN! I thought you two might forget to come!" Tohru screamed happily.

"Why on earth would we do something like that? Hana drove us here," Uo answered, pointing to the shiny new black-you guessed it, Honda- sitting in the driveway. "Where should I put my stuff?"

Tohru showed Uo and Hana to their room. Hana chose the bed with a black comforter, and Uo took the one next to it. Then, Uo's bag accidentally tipped over, and Tohru saw what was in it- she had presents for everyone, but there were three wrapped in gold foil. That was strange. She normally only wrapped presents for people who she really cared about in gold foil- the only people who used to get them from her were Hana, Tohru, and Kyoko when she was alive. But now, Kyoko was gone, so... who was the third for? Uo hurriedly packed it back up, and Tohru ran out of the room when she heard the front door ring again.

This time, Momiji, Haru, and Hatori had arrived. Momiji ran up to Tohru and tried to hug her, but Hatori pulled him back by the fuzzy pink collar on his bright yellow coat. Haru said hi to Tohru, and went over to Yuki and started talking with him. Tohru went over, and pulled Haru away so she could show him where their room was.

"Haru and Momiji will be in here with Yuki and Kyo, and Hatori, you'll be in here with Shigure and Aaya!" Tohru happily explained.

"TOHRU! GUESS WHAT? I have a really cool Christmas present for you! You'll never guess what it is!" Momiji hopped up and down with excitement.

Everyone went down into the kitchen to greet Shigure and Aaya as they returned, and Uo and Hana helped Tohru with making dinner. Momiji thought he was helping- he only realized after 10 minutes that sprinkling salt on everything with glee didn't help the dinner-making process. Kyo returned half an hour later, looking flustered. He didn't have anything with him, which was strange- after all, he had taken his wallet with him. But the morning's events were all forgotten, and everyone happily left dinner feeling satisfied to their rooms… for a very wild night.

a/n: how did you like it? was it good? pleez pleez pleez review!

Next on "A Christmas Carol": What happens when high-school boys get incredibly hyper? And what happens when almost lets out the Sohma secret? Find out next on "A Christmas Carol"!


	2. Kyo's Challenge

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Aaya or Shigure, and I'm glad I don't. I don't own any of the Furuba characters, for that matter.

No one at Kaibara High School would have thought that the two coolest, hottest guys there could have gotten... sugar-high. I mean, it's nearly impossible to imagine a hyper Yuki and Haru. Well, maybe hyper isn't the word... yeah, sugar-high is the correct term.

Anyways, it was after dinner, and Momiji was bursting with giggles. He felt evil- in a pink-bunnyrabbit-hyper kind of way. Giggling was not a common male feature- at least, not a **normal **male feature. Sure, there was Aaya and Shigure, but they weren't entirely male, so end of discussion.

The four boys (if you forget who they are, see chapter 1) went up the stairs, and down the hallway on the left to their room. There were four air-beds on the floor, which Momiji immediately took to his liking. He took the one closest to the bathroom, as he might have to contain himself from the girls later on, Kyo took the one under the window so he could escape if necessary, and Yuki and Haru took the two ones left. Haru and Momiji dumped their stuff on top of their beds, while Yuki and Kyo went down the hall to their normal rooms. Yuki's was one door down, while Kyo's was past Tohru's bedroom where the girls were sleeping.

"Hey Uo! I can call you Uo, right?" Kagura asked.

"Sure..." Uo stared off into the wall.

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone? I bet you didn't love them as much as I love Kyo!!! Because I LOOOOVE MY KYO-KUUNNNN!!!! HE IS MINE!! ALL MINE!! MUAHAHAHA!!!" Kagura excitedly told the whole bedroom.

Kyo walked past the room in embarrassment. He hoped that Kagura hadn't seen him. He changed into his pajamas (sweatpants and a t-shirt) and headed back down the hall. He had a strange feeling that something would happen later on that night.

When he entered the room, Momiji was telling a joke. It was the one about the man with three sons and an outhouse, and the middle son... well, Kyo didn't hear all of it, but he recognized it as that one.

"So, the father says, "George Washington didn't chop down the cherry tree while his father was in it!!!"" Momiji excitedly squealed with laughter.

No one laughed.

"That was the SUCKIEST joke in the universe. Really. Can't you tell any better ones?" Haru asked, bored.

"Oh... well that's okay!!! Who wants candy!! Look at how much I brought!!"

Momiji dumped out the entire contents of his second (larger) duffel bag. Out spilled hundreds of chocolates, in the shape of Christmas trees.

"How the heck did you lug all that sugary junk here all by yourself??" Kyo asked in amazement.

"Well, it was kind of hard, and I had to have Hatori help me, so I promised him that I would carry it back all by myself..." Momiji faltered.

"Oh, what the heck. You better appreciate me for this!" Haru added, just before he dumped a pound of it in his mouth.

"Oh, it's Christmas... why not J" Yuki smiled.

"Yay!! Kyo, what about you???" Momiji asked.

"No way!! Are you kidding me? I'm not dumping 5 pounds of that stuff down my throat!! I hate chocolate!!" He screamed in protest.

"Really? Because you liked Tohru's for Valentine's day..." Yuki slyly added.

"SHUT UP, YOU RAT!!!" Kyo said.

"Pleeeeeeesseee Kyoooo?" Momiji pleaded.

There was a moment of awkward silence, and Kyo looked at the candy. He looked at Momiji, and back at the candy again.

"Oh, what the heck," he said, and downed two pounds. Momiji cheered and followed suit.

Two hours later, around 11 o'clock, everyone was laughing their heads off at Momiji's "funny" jokes from all of the sugar; by now, they had had enough (really, not kidding) to feed a small, third-world country. Then, Haru suggested a game.

(a/n: I try to incorporate this into all of my stories. It's just so fun J.)

"How about this? We play Dai Hin Min, and the loser of each round has to do whatever the others decide on. We'll play four rounds, just to give everyone a fair chance. Okay?" Haru asked. Of course, everyone had had too much sugar to really think about what was going on, so all agreed.

After the first round, Haru and Kyo were still disputing how many revolutions there were, and who was the Dai Fugo and who was the Dai Hin Min.

"Momiji played four, so we kept switching until I ended up as Dai Fugo!" Haru yelled.

"Yeah, but then I played another one, so I switched back!!" Kyo answered.

"Hey guys? The came isn't over yet...." Yuki smiled, and put down four aces. "Reverse Revolution! And don't think you can top that, soooo... Kyo is our first Dai Hin Min!"

Everyone laughed except for Kyo, who turned away to face the wall.

"Yeah, Kyo! Oh, yeah! We have to come up with a challenge!" Momiji, whose hyper personality had been added to by the sugar.

"I think he should... ask Tohru out!" Haru said.

"No!" Yuki and Momiji yelled in unison. "I mean... maybe he should do something different, because it wouldn't be.. right. Yeah, you know, we need something that really gets him," Yuki said, trying to cover up. Haru looked at him inquisitively, but Yuki shook his head.

"I think that Kyo should spend fifteen minutes in Aaya's and Shigure's room," Momiji grinned. "That would be fun!! Oh, and trick them into standing under the mistletoe!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? Do you know what they do in there? If Hatori weren't there it would be even worse!!! It's enough to drive anyone insane! Plus, it's the middle of the night now! How the heck am I gonna get them out of their room?" Kyo screamed.

"Hey, Momiji! Good thinking! I agree with him," Haru smiled. "Yuki?"

"Why not? I'm sure you'll be able to come back with a lovely account of your experiences," Yuki said.

"YOU'RE ALL EVIL CARD NAZIS!!! ALL OF YOU!! DIE DIE DIE!!!" Kyo stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

"Fifteen minutes, Kyo..." Yuki yelled out the door.

While going down the stairs, Kyo was seriously considering whether or not he should take the challenge. He could always back out... but that would be cowardly. Still, he decided not to take it, after last Christmas. He didn't want to think about it. So instead, he decided to go down to the kitchen for eggnog. He was really thirsty from all of that screaming. But when he entered...

"Yay!! More and more!! I think this is my fifth glass!"

"Are you kidding me? Hah! I beat you! I drank six!"

"You just wait!"

Aaya and Shigure were in the kitchen, having a sake-drinking contest. They looked really dizzy, and Kyo knew that if he didn't pull them away, they would have a serious hangover in the morning. He wondered where Hatori was... but then he snapped back to reality. He pulled Aaya away from the kitchen, who was still talking to Shigure.

"Oh, Gure-san, a giant butterfly has come to take me away to its little hiding place!!!" he said dizzily.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Kyo yelled at him.

"He's calling me names, now! I didn't know butterflies could talk!" Aaya screamed with excitement.

Kyo placed him outside in the snow, which he hoped might slightly bring him to his senses. It didn't work that much, but at least he could see more clearly.

"Oh, look! Now the butterfly turned into Kyo-kun!" he said in amazement.

Kyo went back into the house to retrieve Shigure. He was a little harder to get than Aaya, but sure enough, he finally got him outside. But then, when he and Aaya tried to jam into the door at the same time, he forgot what was coming.

"Look, Kyon-kichi! Mistletoe!!" Aaya bounced.

Kyo ran as fast as he could in terror. He bounded up the stairs 3 at a time and entered the bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to know what happened?"

Next on "A Furuba Christmas Carol": What will the three remaining challenges be? And what happened to Hatori? Find out next on "A Furuba Christmas Carol!"

A/n: Read and Review! I am sorry that this chapter didn't answer some of your first review questions, but they will come up in the near future. Thanks so much!


End file.
